svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Framlidne mr Elveshams historia
Av H. G. Wells 600px Jag skriver inte ner den här historien för att bli trodd, utan för att om möjligt hjälpa nästa offer att undkomma. Kanske kan han dra fördel av min olycka. Jag vet att mitt eget fall är hopplöst, och jag är nu i någon mån beredd att möta mitt öde. Mitt namn är George Edward Eden. Jag är född i Trentham i Staffordshire, där min far var anställd vid den kommunala parkanläggningen. Jag förlorade min mor när jag var tre år och min far när jag var fem, varefter min farbror, George Eden, adopterade mig som sin egen son. Han var ogift, självlärd och känd i Birmingham som en företagsam journalist; han gav mig en frikostig uppfostran, uppmuntrade min ambition att ta mig fram här i världen och lämnade mig vid sin död, som inträffade för fyra år sedan, hela sin förmögenhet, som uppgick till ungefär femhundra pund sedan alla avgifter och fordringar hade betalats. Jag var då arton år gammal. I sitt testamente rådde han mig att använda pengarna till att komplettera min utbildning. Jag hade redan valt läkarbanan, och tack vare hans postuma generositet samt framgång i en stipendietävlan blev jag medicine studerande vid University College i London. När min berättelse börjar var jag bosatt på University Street 11 A, i ett litet rum på övervåningen som var mycket torftigt möblerat och dragigt, och från vilket man hade utsikt mot baksidan av Schoolbredbyggnaden. Jag använde det lilla rummet både till att arbeta och sova i, eftersom jag var angelägen om att utnyttja mina tillgångar till sista shillingen. Jag skulle ta ett par skor som behövde lagas till en butik på Tottenham Court Road när jag först mötte den lille gubben med det gula ansiktet, honom med vilken mitt liv nu har blivit så ohjälpligt förknippat. Han stod på trottoaren och betraktade tvekande numret på dörren när jag öppnade den. Hans ögon — matta rödkantade grå ögon — fästes på mitt ansikte och hans fysionomi antog genast ett uttryck av rynkig älskvärdhet. "Ni kommer" , sade han, "precis i rätt stund. Jag hade glömt bort vilket nummer ni bodde på. Hur står det till, mr Eden?" Jag blev lite häpen över hans familjära sätt att tilltala mig, för jag hade aldrig sett människan förut. Jag blev också förargad över att ertappas med skorna under armen. Han lade märke till min brist på hjärtlighet. "Ni undrar vem tusan jag är, eller hur? Jag är en vän, det kan jag försäkra er. Jag har sett er tidigare, fast ni inte har sett mig. Finns det något ställe där jag kan prata med er?" Jag tvekade. Mitt sjabbiga rum på övervåningen var inte lämpligt att visa för vilken främling som helst. "Kanske", sade jag, "kan vi promenera på gatan tillsammans. Tyvärr är jag förhindrad —" Min gest förklarade vad jag menade innan jag hade avslutat meningen. "Det passar utmärkt", sade han och såg först åt ena hållet och sedan åt det andra. "Gatan? Åt vilket håll ska vi gå?" Jag lät mina skor glida ner på golvet i hallen. "Hör på!" sade han tvärt. "Mitt ärende är en invecklad historia. Kom och ät lunch med mig, mr Eden. Jag är en gammal man, en mycket gammal man, och inte vidare skicklig i att förklara saker, och med tanke på att min röst är så tunn och trafiken så bullrig —" Han lade övertalande en skinntorr hand som darrade en smula på min arm. Jag är inte så gammal att en gammal farbror inte kan få bjuda mig på lunch. Men på samma gång var jag inte riktigt förtjust över denna plötsliga inbjudan. "Jag skulle nog hellre —" började jag. "Men jag skulle hellre" , avbröt han mig, 'och någon aktning ska man väl ändå visa mina grå hår." Och så samtyckte jag och följde med honom. Han tog mig med till Blavitskis; jag blev tvungen att gå sakta för att anpassa mig efter hans steg; och över en lunch som jag aldrig har smakat maken till parerade han mina försök att locka ur honom vad han ville medan jag tog honom i närmare skärskådande. Hans slätrakade ansikte var magert och skrumpet, hans förvissnade läppar sjönk ihop över ett par lösgommar, och hans vita hår var tunt och ganska långt; jag tyckte att han verkade liten — fast de flesta verkade ju små i min ögon — och hans axlar var runda och kutiga. Och medan jag iakttog honom kunde jag inte undgå att märka att han också studerade mig, att hans ögon med ett egendomligt, girigt uttryck gick från mina breda axlar till mina solbrända händer och sedan tillbaka till mitt fräkniga ansikte. "Och nu", sade han när vi tände våra cigarretter, "så är det dags att jag talar om vad saken gäller. " "Till att börja med måste jag nämna att jag är en gammal man, en mycket gammal man." Han gjorde en kort paus. "Och det råkar vara så att jag har pengar som jag snart måste lämna efter mig, och inget barn att lämna dem till." Jag tänkte på bondfångarknepet och beslöt att vara på min vakt i fråga om återstoden av mina femhundra pund. Han fortsatte att utbreda sig om sin ensamhet och sina bekymmer med att förordna om arvet på ett lämpligt sätt. "Jag har övervägt den ena planen efter den andra, välgörenhet, institutioner, stipendier och bibliotek, och till sist kom jag fram till beslutet" — här fäste han blicken på mitt ansikte — "att leta reda på någon ung man som var ambitiös, renhjärtad och fattig, sund till kropp och själ, och för att fatta sig kort göra honom till min arvinge, ge honom allt jag äger." Han upprepade: "Ge honom allt jag äger. Så att han plötsligt höjs över de bekymmer och mödor som han alltid varit van vid, och i stället vinner frihet och inflytande." Jag försökte verka ointresserad. Med genomskinlig förställning sade jag: "Och nu vill ni ha min hjälp, kanske mina tjänster som läkare, för att finna denna person." Han log och betraktade mig över cigarretten, och jag skrattade åt hans tysta blottställande av mitt lilla hyckleri. "Vilken karriär en sådan man skulle kunna göra!" sade han. "Jag blir avundsjuk när jag tänker på hur jag har samlat på hög så att en annan person ska kunna spendera det — "Men det finns naturligtvis villkor, han måste åta sig vissa förpliktelser. Han måste till exempel anta mitt namn. Man kan inte vänta sig att få allt utan att göra något i gengäld. Jag måste få veta allt om hans tidigare levnadsomständigheter innan jag godtar honom. Han måste vara en verkligt sund människa. Jag måste känna till hans biologiska arv, hur hans föräldrar och deras föräldrar dog, göra de noggrannaste förfrågningar angående hans moral — " Detta dämpade en aning mina tysta lyckönskningar till mig själv. "Ska jag förstå det här", sade jag, " som att jag —?" "Ja", sade han nästan häftigt. "Ni. Ni." Jag sade inte ett ord till svar. Min fantasi slog frivolter, min medfödda skepsis lyckades inte hålla den i schack. Jag kände inte minsta smula tacksamhet — jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga eller hur jag skulle tala. "Men varför just jag?" sade jag till sist. Han hade råkat höra professorn Haslar omnämna mig, sade han, som en ovanligt sund och förnuftig ung man, och hans önskan var att i den mån det var möjligt låta sina pengar gå i arv till någon vars hälsa och redbarhet var att lita på. Det var mitt första möte med den lille gubben. Han var hemlighetsfull rörande sig själv; han tänkte inte yppa sitt namn på det här stadiet, sade han, och när jag hade besvarat några frågor han ställde lämnade han mig utanför entrén till Balvitski's. Jag lade märke till att han tog upp en näve guldmynt ur fickan när notan skulle betalas. Hans envisa yrkande på att få säkert besked om min hälsa var besynnerligt. I enlighet med det avtal vi hade ingått ansökte jag samma dag om en livförsäkring på en stor summa hos Loyal Insurance Company, och följande vecka undersöktes jag noggrant av bolagets medicinska rådgivare. Inte ens då var han nöjd, utan insisterade på att jag också skulle undersökas av den store doktor Henderson. Det var fredag i pingstveckan innan han bestämde sig. Han ropade åt mig att komma ner riktigt sent en kväll — klockan var nästan nio — när jag satt och pluggade kemiska ekvationer för min förtentamen i naturvetenskap. Han stod i hallen under den svaga gaslampan, och skuggorna spelade groteskt över hans ansikte. Han verkade mer böjd än första gången jag hade träffat honom, och hans kinder hade sjunkit in en aning. Hans röst darrade av sinnesrörelse. "Allt är tillfredsställande, mr Eden", sade han. "Allt är mycket, mycket tillfredsställande. Och just denna kväll av alla kvällar måste ni äta middag med mig och fira — ert tillträdande." Han avbröts av ett hostanfall. "Ni kommer inte att behöva vänta länge heller" , sade han och torkade sig om läpparna med näsduken, medan han grep min hand med den långa beniga klo som var ledig. "Ni kommer sannerligen inte att få vänta länge." Vi gick ut på gatan och ropade an en droska. Jag minns livligt varenda liten händelse under den åkturen, hur snabbt och lätt vi färdades fram, kontrasten mellan gasbelysning, oljebelysning och elektrisk belysning, folkträngseln på gatorna, restaurangen på Regent Street vi for till och den kräsliga måltid som serverades oss där. Till en början blev jag generad över den välklädde kyparens blick på mina grova kläder och hade bekymmer med kärnorna i oliverna, men efterhand som champagnen värmde upp mitt blod fick jag tillbaka självförtroendet. Först pratade den gamle mannen om sig själv. Han hade redan talat om sitt namn för mig i droskan: han var Egbert Elvesham, den store filosofen vars namn jag redan hade känt till som skolpojke. Jag hade svårt att fatta att denne man, vars intellekt så tidigt hade påverkat mig, denna ryktbara abstraktion, plötsligt skulle ta gestalt i den skröplige, välbekante gubben. Jag antar att varje ung man som plötsligt har kommit i lag med celebriteter har känt något av samma besvikelse. Han berättade nu om allt som hans svaga livsströmmar skulle lämna på det torra åt mig: hus, författarrättigheter, investeringar; jag hade aldrig kunnat ana att filosofer var så rika. Han såg med en glimt av avund på när jag åt och drack. "Vilken förmåga att leva ni har!" sade han, och tillade med en suck, en suck som nästan lät som en suck av lättnad: "Nu är det inte långt kvar." "Ja", sade jag, som nu började bli yr i huvudet av champagnen; "jag har kanske en framtid — av ganska angenämt slag, tack vare er. Nu kommer jag att få äran att bära ert namn. Men ni har ett förflutet. Ett förflutet som uppväger hela min framtid." Han skakade på huvudet och log, efter vad jag trodde i till hälften sorgsen uppskattning av min smickrande beundran. "Den framtiden", sade han, "skulle ni verkligen vilja byta bort den?" Kyparen kom med likör. "Ni har kanske ingenting emot att överta mitt namn och min ställning, men skulle ni verkligen — godvilligt — överta mina år?" "Om jag samtidigt fick överta er livsgärning", sade jag belevat. Han log på nytt. "Kümmel — åt oss båda" , sade han till kyparen och vände sedan sin uppmärksamhet mot ett litet paket som han hade tagit upp ur fickan. "Denna timme" , sade han, "timmen efter middagen, bör ägnas åt små ting. Det här är ett fragment av min opublicerade visdom." Han öppnade paketet med darrande gula fingrar och visade mig lite skärt pulver på papperet. "Detta" , sade han — "ja, ni får själv gissa vad det är. Men Kümmel — lägg i lite av det här pulvret — är himmelskt." hans stora gråaktiga ögon betraktade mig med ett outgrundligt intryck. Det kom som något av en chock för mig att denne store läromästare intresserade sig för smaken på likörer. Men jag hycklade stort intresse för hans lilla svaghet, för jag var tillräckligt berusad för lismande av det obetydliga slaget. Han delade pulvret mellan de små glasen, och så reste han sig plötsligt med egendomlig, oväntad värdighet och sträckte fram handen mot mig. Jag följde hans exempel och vi klingade med glasen. "För ett snabbt arvskifte" , sade han och förde glaset till läpparna. "Nej, inte det", sade jag hastigt. "Inte det." Han dröjde med likören i jämnhöjd med hakan och ögon som flammade mot mina. "För ett långt liv" , sade jag. Han tvekade. "För ett långt liv" , sade han med ett plötsligt, gläfsande skratt, och med ögonen fästa på varandra vippade vi glasen. Hans ögon såg rakt in i mina, och när jag tömde drycken fick jag en underligt intensiv förnimmelse. Redan det första av den åstadkom ett ursinnigt vimmel i min hjärna; det kändes som om något faktiskt rörde sig inne i huvudet, och öronen fylldes av ett sjudande surr. Jag lade inte märke till smaken i min mun, aromen som fyllde min strupe; jag såg bara den grå intensiteten i hans blick som brände sig fast i min. Drycken, min själsliga förvirring, surrandet och myllret i mitt huvud tycktes vara i en oändlighet. Underliga, vaga intryck av halvt förgätna ting dansade runt och försvann i utkanterna av mitt medvetande. Till sist bröt han förtrollningen. Med en plötslig, högljudd suck ställde han ifrån sig glaset. "Nå?" sade han. "Det är underbart", sade jag, fast jag inte hade känt smaken på det jag drack. Det gick runt för mig. Jag satte mig. Min hjärna var ett enda kaos. Sedan började jag uppfatta allt tydligt och i miniatyr, som om jag såg saker i en konkav spegel. Hans sätt tycktes ha övergått till att bli nervöst och brådskande. Han drog fram sin klocka och gjorde en grimas åt den. "Sju över elva! Och i natt måste jag — elva och tjugofem. Waterloostationen! Jag måste genast ge mig av." Han ropade på notan och krånglade för att få på sig rocken. Beställsamma kypare kom till vår hjälp. I nästa ögonblick sade jag adjö till honom över fotlacken på en droska, fortfarande med en vanvettig känsla av diminutiv skärpa, som om jag — hur ska jag beskriva det? — inte bara såg utan också kände genom en omvänd teaterkikare. "Det där pulvret" , sade han. Han förde handen till pannan. "Jag borde inte ha gett det till er. Ni kommer att få en fruktansvärd huvudvärk i morgon. Vänta ett tag. Här." Han räckte mig något som var litet och platt som ett seidlitzpulver. "Ta det här upplöst i vatten när ni går och lägger er. Det andra var en drog. Men inte förrän ni just ska gå och lägga er, kom ihåg det. Det kommer att göra er klar i hjärnan. Ingen annan effekt. En sista handskakning — för framtiden!" Jag grep hans förvissnade klo till hand. "Adjö" , sade han, och av hans tungt hängande ögonlock drog jag slutsatsen att han också var en aning påverkad av den sinnesförvirrande likören. Han ryckte till när han kom ihåg något annat, kände efter i bröstfickan och tog fram ännu ett paket, den här gången en cylinder av samma storlek och form som en raktvål. "Här", sade han, "jag glömde nästan bort det. Öppna det inte förrän i morgon — men ta det nu." Det var så tungt att jag nästan tappade det. "Som ni vill!" sade jag, och han grinade mot mig genom droskans fönster medan kusken snärtade till hästen så att den vaknade upp. Paketet han hade gett mig var vitt, förseglat med rött lack i vardera änden och utmed kanten. "Om inte det här är pengar", sa jag, "så är det platina eller bly." Jag stoppade omsorgsfullt paketet i fickan och gick yr i huvudet hemåt längs Regent Street med sina flanörer och på de mörka smågatorna bortom Portland Road. Jag minns livligt mina förnimmelser under den där promenaden, trots att de var så egendomliga. Jag var ännu så länge så pass mycket mig själv att jag kunde lägga märke till mitt egendomliga själstillstånd och undrade om det jag hade intagit var opium — ett narkotikum som jag saknade erfarenhet av. Det är svårt att nu beskriva vad som utmärkte mitt underliga själstillstånd — andlig dubblering uttrycker vagt vad som försiggick inom mig. När jag gick uppför Regent Street upptäckte jag i mitt medvetande en märklig övertygelse om att jag var på Waterloostationen och kände en säregen impuls att gå in på tekniska högskolan som om jag var en man som skulle stiga på ett tåg. Jag gnuggade mig i ögonen och befann mig åter på Regent Street. Hur ska jag uttrycka det? Man kan se en skicklig skådespelare titta stillsamt på en, göra något med ansiktet — och framför sig har man en annan människa. Verkar det för överdrivet om jag säger att Regent Street ett ögonblick hade gjort likadant? När jag sedan hade övertygat mig om att den åter var Regent Street förvirrades jag av några absurda minnesbilder som dök upp. "Det var för trettio år sedan" , tänkte jag, "som jag grälade här med min bror." Sedan brast jag i skratt, vilket högeligen förvånade och muntrade upp en skara nattvandrare. Trettio år tidigare hade jag inte funnits till, och jag hade aldrig kunnat skryta med att ha en bror. Det jag hade fått i mig var otvivelaktigt flytande vansinne, för jag kände fortfarande djup saknad efter den där förlorade brodern. På Portland Road fick vansinnet annan karaktär. Jag började erinra mig försvunna butiker och göra jämförelser mellan gatan nu och gatan sådan den en gång varit. Det var begripligt nog att mitt tänkande var förvirrat och oroligt efter drycken jag hade fått, men vad som förbryllade mig var dessa spökminnen som hade dykt upp i mitt huvud; och inte bara de minnen som dök upp, utan också de minnen som hade glidit undan. Jag stannade utanför Stevens naturhistoriska affär och rådbråkade min hjärna för att komma på vad ägaren hade med mig att göra. En buss körde förbi och lät precis som ett dånande tåg. Det var som om jag doppades i en mörk, avlägsen brunn ur vilken jag hämtade upp minnet. "Ja visst ja", sade jag till slut, "han har ju lovat mig tre grodor i morgon. Konstigt att man kan glömma bort en sådan sak." Brukar man fortfarande visa barn dimbilder? I dem jag kommer ihåg brukade en bild i början vara som en blek vålnad, och sedan blev den starkare och trängde bort en annan. Just på samma sätt tycktes det mig att en spöklik härskara av nya förnimmelser kämpade mot dem som tillhörde mitt vanliga jag. Förbryllad och en aning skrämd gick jag vidare på Euston Road mot Tottenham Court Road och lade knappt märke till vilken ovanlig väg jag tog, för vanligtvis brukade jag gå genom det mellanliggande nätverket av bakgator. Jag tog av in på University Street och upptäckte att jag hade glömt vilket nummer jag bodde på. Endast med en verklig ansträngning drog jag mig till minnes att det var 11 A, och till och med då kändes det som om någon glömd person hade talat om det för mig. Jag försökte få stadga på tankarna genom att återkalla händelserna under middagen, men jag kunde inte för mitt liv frambesvärja bilden av min värds ansikte; jag såg honom bara som en mörk silhuett, så som man kan se sig själv avspeglas i ett fönster man tittar genom. I stället fick jag en egendomlig vision av mig själv sedd utifrån, het i ansiktet, klarögd och talträngd. "Jag måste ta det andra pulvret", sade jag. "Det här går ju inte." Jag letade först på fel sida av hallen efter mitt ljus och tändstickorna, och tvekade om på vilken våning mitt rum fanns. "Jag är full", sade jag, "den saken är klar", och drumlade onödigt i trappan som för att bekräfta antagandet. Vid första ögonkastet verkade mitt rum främmande. "Vilka dumheter!" sade jag och spände blicken i föremålen omkring mig. Kraftansträngningen tycktes återkalla mitt rätta jag, och den underliga, drömlika verkligheten övergick i det påtagliga och vanliga. Där hängde den gamla spegeln med mina anteckningar om äggviteämnen instuckna i ett hörn av ramen, där låg min gamla vardagskostym kringslängd på golvet. Och ändå var det inte så helt verkligt. Jag kände hur en idiotisk övertygelse försökte smyga sig in i mitt medvetande, så att säga: en övertygelse om att jag satt i en kupé i ett tåg som just höll på att stanna, att jag tittade ut genom fönstret på en okänd station. Jag tog ett hårt grepp om sängstolpen för att lugna mig. "Det är kanske klärvoajans", sade jag. "Jag måste skriva till Sällskapet för psykisk forskning." Jag lade myntrullen på toalettbordet, satte mig på sängen och började ta av mig skorna. Det var som om bilden av mina närvarande förnimmelser var målad ovanpå någon annan bild som försökte lysa igenom. "Fan också!" sade jag, "jag håller på att förlora förståndet, eller är jag på två ställen samtidigt?" När jag var till hälften avklädd hällde jag pulvret i ett glas med vatten som jag sedan drack upp. Vattnet skummade och blev lysande brungult till färgen. Innan jag hade lagt mig i sängen hade jag redan hunnit bli lugn. Jag kände kudden mot min kind, och i nästa stund måste jag ha somnat. Jag vaknade tvärt upp ur en dröm om underliga djur och upptäckte att jag låg på rygg. Jag förmodar att alla känner till den där olustiga sortens dröm från vilken man vaknar upp med lättnad, men fortfarande underligt beklämd. Det fanns en konstig smak i min mun, alla lemmar verkade trötta och huden kändes obehaglig. Jag låg med huvudet stilla på kudden och väntade på att den sällsamma känslan av fruktan skulle försvinna så att jag kunde somna om. Men i stället tilltog mina kusliga förnimmelser. Först kunde jag inte upptäcka något som var på tok med mig. En svag dager rådde i rummet, så svag att den närmast var mörker, och möblerna avtecknade sig i den som suddiga fläckar av fullständigt mörker. Jag stirrade ut med ögonen precis ovanför täcket. Jag fick för mig att någon hade tagit sig in i rummet för att stjäla myntrullen, men sedan jag en stund hade legat orörlig och andats regelbundet för att simulera sömn insåg jag att det var fria fantasier. Icke desto mindre hade jag fortfarande en otäck känsla av att något var galet. Med en ansträngning lyfte jag huvudet från kudden och såg mig omkring i mörkret. Jag kunde inte komma på vad det var som var fel. Jag såg på de dunkla formerna omkring mig, de större och mindre mörka konturer som markerade gardiner, bord, eldstad, bokhyllor och så vidare. Sedan började jag märka att det var något främmande med formerna i mörkret. Hade sängen vänts runt? Där borta skulle bokhyllorna vara, och där höjde sig något övertäckt och blekt, något som inte motsvarade bokhyllorna hur jag än tittade på det. Det var alldeles för stort för att kunna vara min skjorta kastad över en stol. Jag övervann min barnsliga rädsla, kastade undan sängkläderna och stack ut benet från sängen. I stället för att komma direkt ut på golvet bredvid utdragssängen fann jag att foten nätt och jämnt nådde fram till madrassens kant. Jag tog ytterligare ett steg, så att säga, och satte mig upp på sängkanten. Bredvid min säng skulle ljuset och tändstickorna ligga på den trasiga stolen. Jag sträckte ut handen och fann — ingenting. Jag viftade med handen i mörkret och stötte emot ett tungt draperi, mjukt och tjockt, som frasade när jag rörde vid det. Jag grep tag i det och drog undan det; det tycktes vara en gardin ovanför huvudänden av sängen. Nu var jag klarvaken och började inse att jag befann mig i ett främmande rum. Jag var förbryllad. Jag försökte påminna mig vad som hade hänt föregående kväll och upptäckte att jag nu, egendomligt nog, kom ihåg det mycket tydligt: sup, mottagandet av de små paketen, min undran om jag var berusad, den långsamma avklädningsproceduren, kuddens svalka mot mitt heta ansikte. Jag greps av ett plötsligt tvivel. Hade det hänt i går kväll, eller kvällen innan dess? Hur som helst var det här rummet obekant för mig och jag hade ingen aning om hur jag hade kommit dit. Den suddiga, bleka konturen blev ännu ljusare, och jag märkte att den var ett fönster, och att man framför den såg den mörka silhuetten av en oval toalettspegel som avtecknade sig mot den bleka föraning om gryning som silade in genom rullgardinen. Jag reste mig och blev förvånad över hur underligt svag och ostadig jag kände mig. Med mina darrande armar utsträckta framför mig gick jag långsamt mot fönstret, men skrubbade ändå ena knäet mot en stol på vägen. Jag trevade efter gardinsnöret kring spegeln, som var stor och hade vackra ljushållare av mässing. Jag kunde inte hitta något. Av en ren slump fick jag tag i tofsen, en fjäder klickade till och gardinen for upp. Jag fann att jag såg ut över ett landskap som var fullständigt främmande. Det var en mulen natt, och genom de ulliga molnmassorna sipprade ett svagt gryningsljus ner. Just vid synranden hade molnbaldakinen en blodröd kant. Nedanför den var allt mörkt och otydligt: suddiga kullar i fjärran, en dunkel samling byggnader över vilka tornspiror höjde sig, träd som utspillt bläck och nedanför fönstret ett flätverk av svarta buskar och blekgrå gångar. Allt var så obekant att jag ett ögonblick trodde att jag fortfarande drömde. Jag kände på toalettbordet; det tycktes vara av något slags polerat trä och frikostigt utrustat — det fanns kristallflaskor och en borste på det. Där låg också på ett tefat ett underligt föremål, som kändes hästskoformat när jag undersökte det och hade släta, hårda knölar. Jag kunde varken hitta tändstickor eller ljusstake. Jag vände åter blicken mot rummet. Nu när rullgardinen var uppe kunde man se inredningen som bleka vålnader i mörkret. Det fanns en väldig sparlakanssäng, och eldstaden vid dess fotända hade en stor vit mantel med något av marmorns skimmer. Jag stödde mig mot toalettbordet, slöt ögonen och öppnade dem igen, och försökte tänka. Alltsammans var alldeles för verkligt för att vara en dröm. Jag var böjd att tro att det fortfarande fanns en lucka i mitt minne till följd av den där märkliga likören; kanske hade jag tillträtt arvet och plötsligt tappat alla hågkomster av vad som hade hänt sedan min stora tur tillkännagavs. Om jag väntade lite så skulle det kanske klarna för mig igen. Och ändå var minnet av middagen med gubben Elvesham så ytterst livligt och färskt. Champagnen, de påpassliga kyparna, pulvret och likören — jag kunde ha satt min själ i pant på att alltsammans hade hänt för bara några timmar sedan. Och sedan hände något så trivialt och ändå så fruktansvärt att jag ryser när jag nu tänker tillbaka på den stunden. Jag talade högt. Jag sade: "Hur i helvete kom jag hit?" . . . Och rösten var inte min egen. Den var inte min egen: den var tunn, uttalet var sluddrigt, resonansen mot ansiktsbenen var annorlunda. För att lugna mig drog jag ena handen över den andra och kände lösa hudveck, ålderns beniga slapphet. "Men visst" , sade jag med den där fasansfulla rösten som på något sätt hade inrättat sig i min strupe, "visst måste väl det här vara en dröm!" Nästan så snabbt som om det skedde ofrivilligt stack jag in fingrarna i munnen. Tänderna var borta. Mina fingertoppar gled över det sladdriga, jämna underlaget av hopsjunket tandkött. Jag mådde illa av förtvivlan och avsky. Sedan greps jag av en vildsint önskan att se mig själv, att en gång för alla i hela dess fasa få skåda den fruktansvärda förändring jag hade genomgått. Jag vacklade bort till spi-selhyllan och trevade efter tändstickor på den. Medan jag höll på med det steg en skrällande hosta i min strupe, och jag grep tag i den tjocka nattskjorta av flanell det visade sig att jag hade på mig. Det fanns inga tändstickor där, och jag märkte plötsligt att jag frös om benen. Snörvlande och hostande, och kanske också svagt gnällande, trevade jag mig tillbaka till sängen. "Visst är det en dröm", gnällde jag för mig själv när jag tog mig upp i den, "visst är det en dröm." Det var ett senilt upprepande. Jag drog upp täcket över axlarna, över öronen, jag sköt in min förvissnade hand under kudden och beslöt att lugna mig och försöka sova. Naturligtvis var det en dröm. På morgonen skulle drömmen vara över, och jag skulle vakna upp stark och frisk på nytt till min ungdom och mina studier. Jag blundade och andades regelbundet, och när jag märkte att jag ändå låg vaken började jag långsamt räkna upp treans digniteter. Men det jag längtade efter ville inte infinna sig. Jag kunde inte somna. Och övertygelsen att den förändring som hade skett med mig var obevekligt sann växte stadigt. Till sist låg jag med öppna ögon, med digniteterna glömda och de beniga fingrarna på det hopsjunkna tandköttet. Jag hade faktiskt, helt plötsligt och bryskt, blivit en gubbe. På något oförklarligt sätt hade jag störtat rakt genom mitt liv och hamnat i ålderdomen, på ett eller annat vis hade jag blivit bestulen på mina bästa år, på kärleken, kampen, styrkan och hoppet. Jag borrade ner huvudet i kudden och försökte intala mig att det var möjligt att hallucinera en sådan erfarenhet. Omärkligt men orubbligt blev gryningen klarare. Till sist gav jag upp hoppet om att kunna sova mer. Jag satte mig upp i sängen och såg mig omkring. En kylig halvdager gjorde hela rummet synligt. Det var rymligt och väl-möblerat, bättre möblerat än något rum jag tidigare hade sovit i. Ett ljus och en tändsticksask blev dunkelt skönjbara på en liten piedestal i en nisch. Jag kastade undan sängkläderna och steg, rysande av morgonkylan trots att det var mitt i sommaren, upp och tände ljuset. Så kraftigt darrande att ljussläckaren rasslade på sin krok stapplade jag sedan fram till spegeln och fick se — Elveshams ansikte! Det blev inte mindre förfärligt av att jag obestämt hade fruktat något liknande. Redan tidigare hade jag tyckt att han var skröplig och ömklig, men när jag nu såg honom endast iförd en enkel nattskjorta av flanell som var öppen upptill och blottade en senig hals, när jag nu såg honom som min egen kropp är det omöjligt att beskriva hans bedrövliga orkeslöshet. De insjunkna kinderna, de smutsiga grå hårtestarna, de rinnande sura ögonen, de darrande, skrumpna läpparna, där den undre visade lite av den skära insidan, och det där vedervärdiga mörka tandköttet man såg. Ni som har både kropp och själ i enlighet med er naturliga ålder kan inte föreställa er vad denna djävulska fångenskap innebar för mig. Att vara ung och full av ungdomens längtan och energi, och att infångas, och att till sist krossas inuti denna vacklande ruin till kropp . . . Men jag förirrar mig bort från min berättelse. En stund måste jag ha varit alldeles bedövad av denna förändring som hade skett med mig. Det var ljusan dag när jag var tillräckligt samlad för att kunna tänka. På något oförklarligt sätt hade jag förändrats, men jag kunde inte säga hur det hade gått till om det inte var fråga om svartkonst. Och medan jag tänkte förstod jag hur diaboliskt slug Elvesham hade varit. Det föreföll mig uppenbart att om jag befann mig i hans kropp så måste han befinna sig i min, vilket betydde att han förfogade över min styrka och min framtid. Men hur skulle jag kunna bevisa det? När jag tänkte efter verkade det så otroligt till och med för mig att det började gå runt för mig och jag blev tvungen att nypa mig, att känna på mitt tomma tandkött, betrakta mig själv i spegeln och ta på föremålen runt omkring mig innan jag återvann så mycket stadga att jag kunde se fakta i ansiktet igen. Var hela livet en hallucination? Var jag verkligen Elvesham, och han jag? Hade jag drömt ihop Eden under natten? Fanns det någon Eden? Men om jag var Elvesham borde jag komma ihåg var jag hade varit föregående morgon, namnet på staden där jag bodde, vad som hände innan drömmen började. Jag kämpade med mina tankar. Jag påminde mig den underliga dubbelheten i mina minnen under natten. Men nu var jag klar i hjärnan. Jag hittade inte den ringaste minnesbild utom sådana som tillhörde Eden. "Jag blir vansinnig om jag fortsätter med det här!" ropade jag med min pipiga stämma. Jag kom vacklande på fötter, släpade mig på svaga, tunga ben bort till tvättstället och doppade mitt grå huvud i ett handfat med kallt vatten. När jag torkade mig försökte jag på nytt. Men det var lönlöst. Jag kände bortom allt tvivel att jag faktiskt var Eden och inte Elvesham. Men Eden i Elveshams kropp! Om jag hade levt i någon annan tidsålder skulle jag kanske ha funnit mig i mitt öde och betraktat det som en förhäxning. Men våra skeptiska tider har inte mycket till övers för underverk. Det måste ligga något psykologiskt knep bakom. Det som åstadkoms av en drog och en stadig blick kunde säkert upphävas av en drog och en stadig blick, eller någon liknande behandling. Det har hänt förr att människor förlorat minnet. Men att byta minnen som man byter paraplyer! Jag skrattade. Ack! Det var inget friskt skratt utan ett väsande, senilt fnitter. Jag kunde föreställa mig Elvesham skratta just så åt min belägenhet, och mina känslor förvandlades till en stöt av grinig ilska av ett slag som jag inte var van vid. Jag började ivrigt ta på mig de kläder som jag upptäckte låg kringströdda på golvet, och först när jag var färdig märkte jag att jag hade klätt mig i frackkostym. Jag öppnade klädskåpet och hittade några vardagsplagg: ett par rutiga byxor och en gammaldags morgonrock. Jag satte en vördnadsvärd rökmössa på mitt vördnadsvärda huvud och stultade ut på trappavsatsen, hostande en smula efter dessa ansträngningar. Klockan var kanske kvart i sex. Gardinerna var ordentligt nerdragna och huset alldeles tyst. Trappavsatsen var rymlig. En bred trappa, som täcktes av en tjock matta, ledde ner till den mörka hallen och framför mig stod en dörr på glänt så att jag kunde se ett skrivbord, en vridbar bokhylla, ryggstödet till en länstol och en vacker samling böcker, hylla efter hylla av dem. "Mitt bibliotek", mumlade jag och gick tvärs över trappavsatsen. Vid ljudet av min egen röst slogs jag av en tanke, och jag gick tillbaka till sovrummet och lade in löständerna. De gled in med den lätthet som långvarig vana ger. "Det var bättre" , sade jag och gnisslade med dem, och så återvände jag till arbetsrummet. Skrivbordslådorna var låsta. Det var rulljalusin också. Jag såg inte till nycklarna, och de låg inte heller i mina byxfickor. Jag hasade genast tillbaka till sovrummet och gick igenom frackkostymen, och efter det fickorna i alla plagg jag kunde hitta. Jag var mycket ivrig; man kunde lätt ha trott att inbrottstjuvar hade varit i farten när man såg rummet efter det att jag var färdig. Inte nog med att det inte fanns några nycklar, det fanns inte heller ett enda mynt eller papper — utom den kvitterade notan för middagen föregående kväll. En underlig trötthet gjorde sig gällande. Jag satte mig och stirrade på klädesplaggen som låg slängda här och där med utvrängda fickor. För varje minut som gick förstod jag bättre den oerhörda slugheten i min fiendes planer, såg allt klarare hur hopplös min egen belägenhet var. Med en ansträngning reste jag mig och skyndade tillbaka till arbetsrummet. I trappan stod en husjungfru och drog upp gardinerna. Hon stirrade, efter vad jag förmodar, på mitt ansiktsuttryck. Jag stängde dörren till arbetsrummet efter mig, tog en eldgaffel och gick till angrepp mot skrivbordet. Det var så de fann mig. Skrivbordsjalusin spräckt, låset sönderslaget, breven utdragna ur facken och kringslängda i rummet. I mitt senila raseri hade jag kastat omkring pennorna och andra lätta skrivtillbehör och vält omkull bläckhornet. Dessutom hade en stor vas på spiselhyllan krossats — jag vet inte hur. Jag kunde inte hitta något checkhäfte, eller några pengar, eller någon som helst fingervisning om hur jag skulle kunna få tillbaka min kropp. Jag stod och slog som en galning på lådorna när hovmästaren understödd av två tjänarinnor tvingade sig på mig. Det är den enkla historien om min förvandling. Ingen tror på mina förtvivlade bedyranden. Jag behandlas som en sinnessjuk och hålls inspärrad i denna stund. Men jag är normal, fullständigt normal, och för att bevisa det har jag satt mig att skriva ner hela historien i minsta detalj, precis som allt hände mig. Jag bönfaller läsaren att säga om det finns något spår av vansinne i stil eller komposition i den berättelse han har läst. Jag är en ung man som hålls inspärrad i en gammal mans kropp. Men detta klara faktum finns det ingen som godtar. Naturligtvis verkar jag sinnessjuk för dem som inte vill tro detta, naturligtvis vet jag inte vad mina sekreterare heter, eller läkarna som kommer för att undersöka mig, eller mina tjänare och grannar, eller den stad (var den nu kan ligga) där jag befinner mig. Naturligtvis går jag vilse i mitt eget hus och får utstå allt möjligt obehag. Naturligtvis ställer jag de konstigaste frågor. Naturligtvis gråter och skriker jag och får utbrott av förtvivlan. Banken vägrar att erkänna min namnteckning; jag antar att handstilen fortfarande, med undantag för att jag nu har så försvagade muskler, är Edens. Människorna runt omkring mig vill inte låta mig gå till banken själv. I själva verket tycks det vara så att det inte finns någon bank i den här staden och att jag har öppnat konto någonstans i London. Tydligen har Elvesham hållit namnet på sin advokat hemligt för alla i sitt hushåll — jag kan inte få reda på någonting. Elvesham fördjupade sig ju i vetenskapen om själslivet, och alla mina försök att förklara hur det verkligen förhåller sig understöder bara teorin att mitt vansinne är följden av alltför mycket grubbel kring psykologiska frågor. De pratar om drömmar om den personliga identiteten! För två dagar sedan var jag en frisk ungdom med livet framför sig; nu är jag en ursinnig gubbe, ovårdad och förtvivlad och eländig, som stryker omkring i ett stort, luxuöst, främmande hus och bevakas, fruktas och undviks såsom varande galning av alla i sin omgivning. Och i London börjar Elvesham livet på nytt i en livaktig kropp, och med en sjuttioårings samlade kunskap och vishet. Han har stulit mitt liv. Hur det har gått till vet jag inte. I arbetsrummet finns det mängder med handskrivna anteckningar som huvudsakligen befattar sig med minnets psykologi, och delar av något som kan vara antingen kalkyler eller siffror med för mig absolut obekanta tecken. I vissa avsnitt finns det saker som tyder på att han också sysslade med matematikens filosofi. Jag antar att han har överfört summan av sina minnen, de samlade erfarenheter som utgör hans personlighet, från sin förtvinade gamla hjärna till min, och att han på liknande sätt har överfört min personlighet till den boning han övergett. I praktiken har han alltså bytt kropp. Men hur ett sådant byte kan vara möjligt är obegripligt med mina filosofiska grundsatser. Jag har varit materialist i hela mitt liv som förnuftsvarelse, men här ställs jag plötsligt inför ett klart fall av mänsklig förmåga att frigöra sig från materian. Ett förtvivlat experiment ska jag utföra. Jag sitter här och skriver innan jag ger mig i kast med det. I morse lyckades jag med hjälp av en matkniv som jag hade gömt undan vid frukosten bryta upp en ganska lättupptäckt lönnlåda i det här vraket av ett skrivbord. Jag hittade ingenting utom en liten grön glasflaska som innehöll ett vitt pulver. Runt flaskhalsen satt en etikett och på den stod skrivet ett enda ord: Befrielse. Det kan vara — är med största sannolikhet — gift. Jag kan förstå anledningen om Elvesham har lagt fram gift åt mig, och jag skulle ha varit säker på att det var hans avsikt att bli kvitt det enda levande vittnet mot honom om flaskan inte hade varit så omsorgsfullt undangömd. Mannen har praktiskt taget löst odödlighetens problem. Om inte slumpen lägger krokben för honom kommer han att leva i min kropp tills den blir gammal, och sedan kan han slänga den åt sidan på samma sätt och lägga sig till med något nytt offers ungdom och styrka. När man håller i minnet hans hjärtlöshet är det fruktansvärt att tänka på den ständigt växande erfarenhet som . . . Hur länge har han hållit på med att hoppa från kropp till kropp? . . . Men jag är trött på att skriva. Pulvret tycks vara lösligt i vatten. Smaken är inte obehaglig. Här slutar den redogörelse som hittades på mr Elveshams skrivbord. Hans döda kropp låg mellan skrivbordet och stolen. Den sistnämnda hade skjutits tillbaka, antagligen under hans dödsryckningar. Berättelsen var nedskriven med blyerts och med en underlig stil, helt olik hans vanliga petiga bokstäver. Det återstår att uppteckna två egendomliga fakta. Obestridligen fanns det någon anknytning mellan Eden och Elvesham, eftersom allt Elvesham ägde hade testamenterats till den unge mannen. Men aldrig ärvdes. När Elvesham begick självmord var Eden underligt nog redan död. Ett dygn tidigare hade han blivit överkörd av en droska och ögonblickligen avlidit på det livligt trafikerade övergångsstället i korsningen mellan Gower Street och Euston Road. Sålunda befinner sig den enda människa som kunde ha kastat något ljus över denna fantastiska berättelse utom räckhåll för frågor. Originalets titel: The Story of the Late Mr. Elvesham 1896. Kategori:H. G. Wells Kategori:Skräck